Mr. Chow Wong
Biography Creation and Escape Mr. Chow (Guy-Manuel) Wong was created in a Chinese factory in Hong Kong, where their main purpose was to create as much air pollution as they possibly could to ruin the lungs of every Chinese person in a 10 mile radius of the factory. Also, it's secondary purpose was to create knockoff versions of a certain French DJ duo, mass producing thousands of copies, however the factory soon shut down due to many complaints. And suicide attempts. The robots were all shut down, save for one still functioning robot. A copy of one of the members, Thomas (Spelled Tomas), with yellow paint and a chinese pendant, escaped the facility before he could be shut down, blending in with the population, and fled to the United States aboard a boat named the S.S. Fuuk China. Discovery Mr. Chow Wong slipped past Immigration Services and made his way to Arizona, where the heat had caused his circuits to fry. He was nonfunctional for several years, until he was found by Green Sokkuman. He was taken back to his school where Sokkuman would abuse the fuck out of him. They would record several cringe-y and offensive videos, like the Edgy Weeaboo Kid series. Although Green Sokkuman would constantly beat the robot up, he still hung around him as that was all he knew to do. Soon enough, he was showing his lack of musical talent doing backup vocals and leading vocals for several shitty covers with Green Sokkuman, showing his knockoff quality, which lead to an idea springing in both the shitty friends' minds to create a real band. Founding of Pinkin Lark 2 years after the covers and the shitty videos, Green Sokkuman and Mr. Chow Wong meet up with Biggieswolepac to record music as a joke. Not even expecting to create a full album, that was released on Soundcloud subsequently. This was their first, retarded, unlovable, and overall regrettable EP. This would be the spark for several more musical endeavors, which were more than forgettable. Soon enough more had joined in on the fun, including the Unknown Dude, who incorrectly named him Guy-Manuel, after the OTHER member of the same French duo. Quotes "Ugh, you ready?" Chow's first words "By the way, I've been told I have a set of iron lungs." Chow reminds Sokkuman once again he is a machine "Just throw them in the fucking trash." Chow's views on babies "Listen up! Y'all got a fucking baby in you? Get a coat hanger and shove it up your pussy!" Chow gives advice to prom queens everywhere "I'm done taking a piss." Chow announces to the band he is melting. "I wanna listen to music!" Chow is malfunctioning "The stock market's FUCKED!" Chow unintentionally starts a second Jewish genocide. "I'm so sowry, sir!" Chow goes full fucking Asian "Fuck babies, they should die!" Chow forgets the lyrics to "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park "Hmm, brother. I am horny!" Chow's dick grows a whole four inches "My Backpack!" Chow ruins the outro "All he did was throw a hat at me!" Chow gets removed from Gamestop "Pinkin Lark, BITCH!" Chow is excited to be back in the studio "FUCK niggers!" Chow does not like black people "YES! WE HAVE SO MUCH FUN HERE IN CHINA!" lol okay "AYE! I LIKE PIZZA!" -Chow wants something to eat. Discography Prius Theory * Prelude to Madness - Vocals * Paperclip - Vocals * Actually Fainting - Vocals * Breaking The Hymen - Vocals * From Your Insides - Vocals Pinkin Lark vs. Capcom * Intro - Retarded Kid * One Step Closer (To the Fridge) - Vocals * What a Colorfree World - Background Vocals * Rip it Out - Vocals * Stock Market - Reporter * Slob On My Knob - Vocals * Zero - Background Vocals * Somewhere It Belongs - Vocals * My BBC - Vocals * I got Cucked this way - Vocals * Outro - Retarded Kid BlackBodies2 * Intro- Himself * Legs Divide- Vocals * Hit The (Gamestop) Floor- Vocals * When I'm Done- Vocals * Abortion Dad Visits Africa- Vocals * Stretched Out- Vocals * Rolling (Ear Rape Machine)- Vocals * Pinkin Lark Gets Down- Vocals * Outro- Himself * I've Been Working on the iPhone- Vocals/Sweatshop worker * Wizzro Gang- Vocals * killing cover- Vocals * Pizza Hut PSA- Retard Trivia * Much like Abortion Dad, Mr. Chow Wong has been shown to have an absurd hatred for babies for an unknown reason, and wishes to abort them all, this may be even more hateful than Abortion Dad, who only wants his own daughter to abort her kid, rather than every single one. * Mr. Chow Wong prefers to edit the band's music with Audacity, and brings all of the equipment. * Mr. Chow Wong makes constant mistakes during recording, most likely due to his knockoff nature. * Chow has an infatuation with the Marvel Cinematic Universe character Wong from Doctor Strange. So much so that joking about his death will drive him mad.